A Dangerous Discovery
by instrumental-alchemist
Summary: Summary: Modern Avatar World AU. Bending, and the Avatar don't exist, it is simply a legend past down from generation to generation. But what happens when Korra burns a shirt to ashes in front of her whole school? Makorra fluff. Sucky summary. :P
1. School Spirit

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with a new story; I actually got this idea when I was showering. xD **  
**That's when I'm at my "wisest" point. This was kinda inspired by something that happened at my school, minus all the bending. This is more of a "preview" since I won't put the next chapter up until next week or so. I'll try (KEY WORD: TRY) to update every Sunday and Wednesday because I am a very punctual person (See what I did there xD). I honestly don't know how long this story is gonna be but, when I'm done with this story, I have about 8 other prompts that I have saved on my computer, and I'll ask you guys on what you want to see next. If you haven't read my other story, it's called Best Frienemies, and you guys should go check it out c:**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story. ^-^**

Chapter 1

Time for school. Today is the day of the pep assembly, and then it's the weekend. I woke up early to put on my superhero attire. I was named after Avatar Korra, the last Avatar that disappeared, so of course I had to dress like her. When I put on the outfit, the resemblance was uncanny. It was just so similar, but I let it go. I was running late anyways.

"Korra don't you want some breakfast before you leave?" My mom yelled.  
"Just make me a sandwich, I'll eat it on the way there!" I yelled back. I started doing my hair, and the hair tubes were the most obnoxious thing I have ever encountered.

"I'm putting the sandwich next to your backpack don't forget it!"  
"Okay!" Wow, we yelled too much, especially at 7 in the morning. I finally got my hair tubes on after 20 minutes of struggling. I grabbed my backpack and sandwich and ran out the door.

"Bye mom!"  
"Have a good day at school sweetie!"

The school was only about 10 minutes away by walking. I could see the huge school in the distance. I still remember how lost I would get in there as a Freshman, but now, I run this school. Senior power bitches. When I walk on campus, I can hear people gasping and commenting.  
"Is that Avatar Korra? Spirits, she looks just like the Avatar! Didn't she disappear a long time ago? Did Avatar Korra return?" Those were just some of the comments I heard.  
"You guys calm down! It's just me Korra, the Senior." I explained. Some didn't believe me. Others were still freaked out from the resemblance. Plenty of people came to me for pictures, and the bell rang. All my classes were pretty much the same; People making comments on how much I looked like Korra, and teachers interrogating me on how much I know about the Avatar. It was finally time for the pep assembly, and show my Senior Pride. Random people just decided to sit next to me since they loved my outfit. The pep band was playing some music as people came in, and the cheerleaders were doing their little routine. The seniors and juniors were yelling "Junior Pride" or "Senior Pride." We sorta had a rivalry with each other. Soon, everyone was seated, and ready for the first game.

"Okay, we're gonna need 2 people from each class to come down for this activity." One of the cheerleaders said. Of course I ran down as fast as I could, with people cheering me on.

"Nice Korra costume, Korra." She commented.  
"Thanks." I replied.

"Now the activity we're doing here is a challenge. These shirts are frozen and rock solid. You cannot throw these anywhere to try and break them. First class to get the shirts on first wins." Easier said than done. The freshman were winning, and losing to freshman is the most embarrassing thing ever. I started to get frustrated, this shirt wasn't going to budge. I start to get more and more enraged, until the shirt lights up on fire and burns to ashes.

**A/N Yeeah, cliffy like always. That's how I like my chapter endings. I actually dressed up as Korra on superhero day at my school, and at the pep assembly the day after, we had the same frozen shirt activity. Hope you guys enjoyed. C:**


	2. Running isn't the Solution

**A/N So from now on, I'm going to try and update every Wednesday and Sunday. Hopefully I will succeed. :P**

**Enjoy this kinda short chapter for the time being.**

Chapter 2

Everyone is staring at me. Security starts to close in on me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The fire… It came from my own two hands. I push the guards out of my way and run. I run as far as I can, and I don't stop. I run home, hoping nobody sees me.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home? Please be home.. I don't know what to do!" No response. Oh yeah, they're both working late tonight. I'll be by myself until then, with nobody to turn to. I pack some clothes just in case. Maybe this is just all a terrible dream… I go to sleep, but only to be woken by someone knocking on the door. Not even thinking, I open it.  
"Hi, are you Korra?" The man asks.

"Maybe… Why?" I reply. Something was going on.

"I have some questions regarding the events of what happened today." I panic and slam the door, but his foot leaves it open.  
"Should I have a reason to be suspicious Ms. Korra?"  
"No, no you don't." I lied. "Now will you please leave me be?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Everyone in my station is interrogating everyone at your school about what happened today. Now if you be so kind to follow me, I will have to ask you some questions." His voice was so soothing and calm, even though I just wanted to kill everyone in my way at this point. Of course, I'm not gonna let it get to me. After a awkward silence, I slam the door in his face, grab my backpack and run out my bedroom window. I still haven't gotten out of my Avatar costume from school. I throw the hair tubes, and put my hair down. I can always make new ones. I put my extra cloths and wraps into my bag. I take off all the accessories in my bag. Now I'm just wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. Hopefully nobody would notice. There's an announcement throughout the city. It's from the same voice of the guy that tried interrogating me before.

"If you spot a girl that is in an Avatar Korra cosplay, please report her to the police immediately. She is needed for interrogation. If you turn yourself in, we promise the consequences won't be as cruel." What do they want from me? Do they want to kill me? Imprison me? Or worse? I didn't do anything wrong. I hear something from a nearby alley.

"PSSST! The girl in the blue shirt!" The voice whispers.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Mako. Come with me, we'll hide you from the police." He replies. I don't know who he was, or what was going to happen, but I made the decision to trust him. We sneak around the city until we catch a ferry to a nearby island.  
"Where are we?" I ask.

"Air Temple Island. We're going to begin your Avatar training."

**A/N Semi-short Chapter, bear with me here! Hope you guys enjoyed, like the last story, I am winging it, except this case, I think it's a lot worse. xD I have almost no clue on what I'm doing oops. No clue on the antagonist and the plot (kinda). Wow, I am a terrible author omg. But hope you guys enjoy anyway. C: R&R :D**


	3. Myths or Reality?

**A/N I have no idea where I'm going with this story I swear. Still confused about what the heck I'm doing with this whole thing. BLAAAAAAAAAAAH. Suggestions would be nice. Seriously. So. Lost. Over. Here.**

Chapter 3

"What?! The Avatar is like a Myth, she disappeared like hundreds of years ago!" I yelled. I refused to believe what he was saying.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. Lighting a shirt on fire? The resemblance of you and the last Avatar? The Avatar is not a myth, you are her. Just look at this." He shows me a picture of Avatar Korra. He was right.  
"Now, we'll keep you hidden from the police, but you gotta put in the effort. If they find you, they'll ship you have to the government and you'll be their own little science project." The words got to me. A science project? No, I would not let that happen.  
"We're here." He says. Once I stepped foot on the island, there were plenty of people there to see me.

"Well, Korra get to know everybody. This is Bolin, Asami, Tahno, Lin, and Tenzin." He introduces, pointing to everyone.

"Asami will teach you martial arts, me and Iroh will teach you Firebending, well, once he gets back from his trip… He should be back by next week." Mako explained.

" Bolin and Lin will teach you Earthbending, Tahno will teach you Water, and Tenzin will teach you Air." He continued.

"What are you talking about? Bending isn't real.. I can't be the Avatar, I can't! It's impossible!" I yell out of frustration.

"Actually, there's one long conspiracy behind bending. The government brainwashes everyone with what they want them to believe. The Avatar did disappear long ago, but she was reincarnated into your body for some reason. Bending was either taken or the benders were brainwashed. The government is worried that the Avatar and benders will overthrow them, so they dug the truth under their lies." Tenzin admitted.

"We all moved out of the city to come here. We didn't believe that they should be doing this, so we just snuck around town, looking for you. After so long, we finally found you." Bolin exclaimed, grabbing me for a hug.

"Don't touch me." I hiss.  
"Sorry Ma'am." He apologized.

"You have to listen to us, and stay here. If they find you… Who knows what they'll do? The government is cruel and show no mercy. Especially when it has to do with Benders." Lin said, her voice filled with poison. I try to take in everything that is happening, but then I realized... My parents.

"Wait, do my parents know this?! My parents, will they be okay?!" I ask, on the verge of tears.

"They should be fine. They know all about this." Tenzin replied. A young lady in similar clothing as Tenzin comes and taps Tenzin's shoulder.  
"Sweetie, I think you should see this." She says, beckoning the group to come with her. I'm near the very back of the group, and I don't dare walk in. It was the cheerleader's voice.

"… saw it with my own eyes. The shirt just burned and the fire came out of her hands!" My heart skips a beat, and my eyes grew wide.

"The girl in the Korra costume is on the run, and is considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information please report her to the police immediately." It wasn't just any voice saying it. It was **_his _**voice.

"The situation is worse than I thought. We shall start with your training tomorrow." Tenzin commanded, sounding urgent.

"Woah, I don't even know how I made those flames and now you're putting all this Avatar crap on me? Plus, what am I going to do with these powers?" I retorted.

"You must bring peace to the world. It is your destiny." Tenzin replied calmly. Almost as if on cue, a boat was heading to the shore of the island. I could just barely see who it was by squinting. It was **_him_**.  
"Mako, go hide Korra in the emergency shelter, we'll take care of this." Lin demanded. Mako grabs my arm, and runs with me. I can hear the boat getting closer and shutting off. The rhythmic click-clack of his shoes. Me and Mako continue to run, but I could just barely hear his voice.  
"So who's the lady in the blue shirt with that man over there?"

**A/N. Ooooooooooooooou ~ Who is ****_he_****? Can Korra trust these people she just met? What does he want from her? We shall see sometime in the future. Probably not soon though. MUAAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	4. Awkward Moments

**A/N: Hey guys :D**

**So I kinda have some news. Might not be the best but.**

**Numero uno: I have no idea where I am going with this story. I'm actually writing chapter 10 right now and I don't know what the hell I'm doing.**

**2: Because I don't know what I'm doing, after all of these chapters are released, the updates might not be as on time or punctual. ~**

**SO SORRY. T_T I hope you stil enjoy the story. If you got any suggestions PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thank you c:**

Chapter 4

I freeze right at that moment. Thankfully, the man couldn't see us since we were behind lots of trees.

"Don't panic Korra. Lin's got this." Mako whispers, as his grip on my hand gets stronger.

"That's Mako and his girlfriend." Lin says in the distance. We turn and look right at each other flabbergasted.  
"Um, yeah you know we aren't rea-"  
"Yeah I know." I awkwardly reply. Mako opens a camouflaged door in the ground. I didn't even see it. We go down the steps, into a pitch black room.

"Are there any lights in here? I can't see a thing." The room was cold, and humid.

"Let me handle it." Mako replies. A fire is comes out of his hands, as he lights some nearby candles with the flame.

"But how- I mean Bending- GAAH. That did not just happen." I sighed.

"Yes. Yes it did. Told you Bending is real." He sassed back. Spontaneously, we both heard someone coming down the stairs, and**_ his _**voice.

"HIDE!" Mako screeched between his teeth.

"There's nowhere to hide!" I hissed. The tap of the footsteps was getting closer.

"Just follow my lead!" He whispers. He pushes me against the wall, and gets extremely close to my face. I hear the man's conversation with Bolin, from what it sounds like.

"… don't wanna go down there!" Bolin yelled. They walk in. I can feel them stare at us.  
"I TOLD YOU!" Bolin exclaimed. "Now let them have their privacy man." Bolin said, as he showed the man up the steps.

"You weren't actually going to kiss me, were you?" I stuttered.  
"I just met you, are you crazy?! I just did what I had to do." Mako objected. Soon, Asami came down the steps and told us it was all clear. The building itself was very traditional with wooden sliding doors, and rice paper in the panels. Asami showed me to my room. It was quite petite and quaint, but I could live with it.

"Tenzin wants to talk to you after you get settled. He's right down the hallway, the last door on the right." Asami said.

"Okay, I'll be there later." The second Asami walked out that door, I plopped myself onto the bed and finished my rudely interrupted nap. I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes. Shit. On the bright side, I got plenty of sleep. I slid the door open, with intentions to leave the island. It was probably just a dream with the bending and Avatar crap. I go down the hallway endless hallway, and have no idea where the hell I'm going. I just continue, but I got lost.

"Great." I sighed. After walking around for almost 5 minutes, I finally run into Bolin.

"Hey Korra! What's up?" He beamed.

"How do I get outside?" I moaned, still not fully awake yet.

"2nd door on your left right over there." He said pointing.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked near the door. Freedom. Sweet freedom. I sneak around all over the island until I finally get to the shore, as a ferry is arriving.

"And where do you think you're going?" I turn around, and it's Mako.

"Off of this island."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can let that happen. Now, I'll show you back to your room, where you'll be safe. Unless… You want to be captured by the government and be their little guinea pig." He nagged, trying to convince me.

"Fine. You win this time "Mr. Firebender"." I say sarcastically using air quotes.

"Great. Now Tenzin wants to see you. I'll take you over there. You can have breakfast after. "

"Fine." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. He escorts me to a room that looks like Tenzin's office.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Mako says, before he goes down the hallway. I open the door and Tenzin is sitting, filling out some paperwork.

"I've been waiting for you Korra. We need start talking about your training and hiding from the government. We are going to start with Water, and like Mako said yesterday, Tahno will teach you. We'll just continue on from there. As for the government problem, we can't risk you leaving this island, unless stated otherwise. We may have to move for the time being, but until then, please. Just stay on the island." Tenzin advised.

"Okay… Till trying to sink this all in here. Gimme some time, please." I pleaded.

"Fine, but we're starting your training tomorrow." He stated. "Now then, you can go off to breakfast. "

**A/N: Did anyone catch the "HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY ~" part? I didn't even notice that until I re-read this chapter haha.**  
** YOU HAPPY THAT IT ISN'T AN EXTREMELY CLIFFY ENDING? You should be, cause this is probably gonna be the only non-cliffy ending ever. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hope you guys enjoyed. C: **


	5. This and That

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little warning, the next couple of chapters are more fluffy than anything... so yeah. Reviews are always welcome. c:**

Chapter 5

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS AN ALL VEGETARIAN ISLAND?!" I slammed my fist against the table.

"We respect the Air Nomads culture, that all life is precious, including animals." Tenzin explained.

"You get used to the bland diet." Tahno sighed.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Bolin agreed.

"UGGGGGGGGGGH." I groaned. Tenzin handed me the bowl full of salad.

"Can't we at least get vegetarian meat?" I begged.

Tenzin sighed. "If anyone's wil-"

"ME!" Half of the room volunteered.

"Of course." Tenzin muttered under his breath. "Tahno and Asami shall go, the police already know what Mako, Bolin, and Korra looks like." He continued. He gave them some silver pieces.

"Now go get some vegetarian meat and come right back." Tenzin said.

"I think I'm going to wait until we get that meat." I excused myself from the table.

"Well, then since Tahno is going to go get the meat, maybe I'll tell you a bit more about the Avatar and history." Tenzin contemplated, stroking his beard.

"TAHNO STAY PLEASE!" I blurted out.

"Sorry Uhvatar, I don't wanna risk Asami getting everyone sick again." Tahno stated.

"HEY! So, I forgot to look at the expiration date on the milk. So what?" Asami huffed.

"We were all sitting on the toilets for weeks." Tahno hissed.

"Some of us were in bushes." Bolin mumbled.

"Okay, okay, go." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be back by noon. See you then, Uhvatar." Tahno and Asami left the table and went to go get the food.

"Now Korra, we shall begin some more history and background information about you and your past lives." Tenzin said.

"I'll meet you outside, and I expect you to be out by 11 o'clock." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be there." I said, shooing him off. I go back to my room, and just think about how just yesterday, I was at school. Just a normal spirit day, until it just burns up in my face. I'm wanted by the local authorities, and I can't even show my face around the city anymore. Just wonderful. Well I should probably go to Tenzin now.

It's about 10:45. I should probably try to go outside and not get lost on the way out. I make a few turns, and thank the spirits, I was outside and Tenzin was there waiting for me.

"Korra, how much do you exactly know, or think you know about the Avatar?" He asked straight off the bat.

"Umm the Avatar were like always reincarnated… And umm.. Bent the 4 elements?" I guessed, shrugging my shoulders and smiling.

"Of course." Tenzin sighed. "What about bending?"

"Where you could control an element, like water, earth, fire, and air." I answered.

"Good. Now have you ever had strange encounters with those elements?" He asked.

"Well, besides the fire lighting up on fire, I remember when I was little and I was taking a bath, I froze the water." I chuckled remembering the moment.

"My parents used a whole bunch of matches and lighters to get me out. I didn't get sick or anything, but after that we moved." I continued.

"Then a couple years later, I remember being at the park, and I got this kid stuck in a rock tent. That's when we moved here." I admitted.

"Interesting. Now the Avatar before you was Aang, my father." Tenzin said.

"WHAT?! HE WAS YOUR FATHER?!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes he was. The Avatar has to go through training to master all four elements. Physically, mentally, and spiritually." He lectured. I was about to fall asleep, until Tahno and Asami arrived.

"TAHNO! You're back! Let's get some water bending going!" I say punching and kicking the air.

" I don't think so Uhvatar. I am tired. Maybe Asami can give you some self-defense classes." Tahno said, walking his lazy ass inside.

"Well, Avatar Korra, let's get started with your training." Asami announced.

She directed me to a small room covered with wrestling mats, and once we got there she had something to give me.

"If you ever want to sneak out, I got you a wig, contact lens, and a pair of shoes." She showed the plastic bag with all the items inside.

"How did you afford all of this?" I asked, shocked.

"My dad is the owner of the Satomobile company. It really isn't a big deal. He only comes back to the temple every once in a while. If he came here too often, people would get suspicious." She explained.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough Asami."

"Like I said, no problem. Now let's get started on your training." We trained for a few hours, and it was pretty easy. We skipped all the basic stuff, because I actually knew how to fend for myself. Before I knew it, I was flipping Asami onto the mat, and got a hang of everything.

"Well, Korra, you're pretty good. That's actually all I know." She chuckled, clumsily scratching her head.

"Too bad I still gotta learn how to bend the elements." I sighed. I went to bed, tired from all the training.

**A/N okay so this ending wasn't cliffy either. Whatever, I'll have more cliffy endings for you guys soon. c:**


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: So i'm doing a terrible job at writing chapters. I haven't wrote anything almost this whole week. T_T**  
**I'm losing faith in this story. T^T**

**I'm still going to try and keep updating for you guys, I still got 5 more chapters stored. xD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. c:**

Chapter 6

Darkness. Pitch black darkness is all I can see.

"Where am I?" I barely manage to get out.

"Don't worry Korra. You are fine. You are not the Avatar. Bending does not exist." A man says soothingly. A light is spinning around the room.

"NO I AM THE AVATAR!" I yell back.

"The Avatar is a myth. You are a myth." He calmly says.

"STOP! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I scream in frustration.

"How are you going to do that, if you do not exist?" He asks, before he stabs my chest with a knife.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I scream. It was just a dream… A terrible nightmare. Is that what they would really do to me? Or something worse? It's about 3 in the morning. I'm exhausted, but I don't think I'm getting anymore sleep for tonight.

"Uhvatar, what the hell just happened?" Tahno came in, mumbling.

"Nothing, I just had a really bad dream." I responded.

"Well, keep it down. I need my beauty sleep. You don't get looks this amazing so easily." He said flipping his hair.

"Plus I need the energy to teach you waterbending tomorrow." He continued.

"Then go to bed instead of talking to me. Duh." I chuckled. With no response, he returned to his room to go back to sleep. I should probably get back to sleep, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen.

"Just close your eyes, you'll be fine." A voice in my head says. I listen, and close my eyes.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Watch me." Hours and hours went by with the man in the mask putting his thumb on their neck and foreheads.

"No, please don't. I'll give you anything! JUST DON'T TAKE MY BENDING." One of the men begged. So he was taking people's bending away? Well, that explains a lot. The last one fainted onto the ground. The man in the mask grabbed the mic.

"THERE IS NO MORE BENDING IN REPUBLIC CITY! A NEW ERA OF EQUALITY AND PEACE HAS BEGUN! The Avatar cycle has ended, since she was killed in the Avatar state! We are unstoppable!" He announced.

"Korra. KORRA!" Mako was shaking me awake.

"It's almost 10 o'clock. You were sweating and yelling in your sleep. Are you okay?" He was basically interrogating me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just weird dreams. Really weird dreams." I reassured him.

"Well hurry and get out of bed and eat. You gotta learn waterbending with Tahno." He ordered.

"Okay mother." I head out the door to the small room where we all eat.

"MEAT!" I drool all over the plate.

"Vegetarian meat." Tenzin corrected, sticking one of his fingers up.

"Either way, it's better than this veggies diet you guys got going around here." I shrugged my shoulders. After I finished eating, I went back into my room to rest. My schedule until I mastered waterbending was to talk to Tenzin for a half hour or so, and then waterbending with Tahno. After that, I would still train a little with Asami for review. So much work for just a 17 year old girl. Well, time to go have a talk with Tenzin.

"Hello Korra, how have you been?" Tenzin asks as soon as I walk into the room.

"Well, I've been having some weird dreams…" I admitted.

"What were these dreams exactly about?" He urged, looking worried.

"Well, the first one I was in a dark room, with a man questioning me… It was like he was trying to brainwash me… His words still echo in my head…" I was on the verge of tears.

"What did he say?" Tenzin inquired.

"How are you going to do that, if you don't exist? And then…" I was hyperventilating.

"He what?!"

"He took out a knife and stabbed me in my chest!" I screamed, and started sobbing. Tenzin just stared at me.

"Did you have any other dreams?" He asked.

"Well, there was one where there was a guy named Amon… He looked like he was taking away people's bending." I sniffled, wiping my tears.

"Korra, you have gotten in touch with your past self and memories. As for the brainwashing part… Maybe that is how the other Avatar Korra died. I urge you to meditate on these visions."

"Great, more work for me." I said under my breath.

"Maybe the brainwashing caused something to go wrong with the cycle and Korra's spirit.." Tenzin mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I shall talk to you tomorrow, go ahead and go to training with Tahno."

I left the room, and went outside where Tahno was waiting.

"Well Uhvatar, ready for your training?" Tahno smirked.

"Well I didn't come here for chit chat." I sassed back. Waterbending was extremely easy. It was still hard to believe that I could move water without even touching it. I learned a lot for only 2 hours.

"I'm impressed Uhvatar… But you still have to pass my test." He said with a sly smile.

"What test?" I looked at him suspiciously. Tahno chuckled. A blob of water splashed my face.

"Hahaha, very funny Tahno." I drained the water from my clothes and hair and aimed it back at him. He bends the water back at me and freezes it. I barely dodge by flipping to the side.

"You trying to kill me pretty boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, just trying to make things more interesting." The ice block melts into water that Tahno tries to trip me with, but I bend the water and splash it into his face, making him fall.

"Not bad. I'll teach you some more tricks tomorrow. For now, keep this water hide around your waist. See you then, Uhvatar." He dismissed. I went to the room where me and Asami trained last. She wasn't there, and all I hear is screaming throughout the building.

**A/N FINALLY A CLIFFY ENDING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I needed to add something to start making this thing interesting… Now to just find out what I'm doing with the rest of the story….T_T**

**But anyways, Reviews are always welcome. C:**


	7. Chaos

**A/N: New chapter! c: Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

"ASAMI! MAKO! TENZIN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I yell, panicking at the screams nearby. The door slides open by a masked man with a strange costume.

"We warned you Avatar…" He addressed. He throws a gas bomb, but I jump out the window before he can get me. Once I was out, I tried to look for everyone else. I looked everywhere I could, but to no avail I couldn't find them. There was a small pond nearby so I bent some of the water into the skin Tahno gave me earlier. As dumb as it sounds, I went to the front of the temple to see what was going on. Good news, I found everybody. Bad news, all the masked people saw me.

"Great." I sighed. They try to hit me, but I dodge some of their attacks. I finally use the water to freeze some in place, and knock others to the ground. I try to freeze one more in place, but another comes behind me and hits me in strange places. The water falls straight to the floor, and I can't bend it back up.

"Fuck." I say under my breath in frustration. Good thing Asami taught me martial arts. I kick one to the ground, but it's like there's more and more masked people. C'mon Korra, you need a plan before you get your ass beat. Option A: You get your ass beat. Option B: You go into the Avatar State. (YEAH RIGHT.) Option C: Flip over these bitches before they surround you. Option C it is, even though it is a crazy option. I get a running start, and flip over the heads of them, leaving me only 2 more to knock down. I'm home free, just a little closer and I can get everybody out. Wait, they were in chains.. COULDN'T MAKO JUST BURN HIS WAY OUT?! Ugh.

"MAKO JUST BURN YOUR WAY OUT YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, but his eyes are full of fear.

"KORRA!" I hear him yell back, but it's too late. You can hear how desperate and worried he is in his voice. A man punches me in weird places, like before, and I fall to the ground.

"You're not getting away from me again Avatar." I hear before I drift off into the darkness.

**A/N okay, it's a short chapter, but it was a actiony chapter woot woot ~**

**Seriously, I need more action in this fic, cause that's kinda what it's supposed to be… BLAAAH. At least I got a cliffy in there. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	8. Plan B

**A/N: These chapter titles are just getting worse and worse. LOL.**

**Hope you enjoy ~**

Chapter 8

I wake up in a cold dingy room, along with the rest of the group. Looks like I'm the last one to be up.

"Where are we?" I coughed. Wow body, right now is not a good time to be sick.

"Jail." Mako responded. I check for my water skin, and thank god it was still there. Kinda stupid of them to not take it.

"Can we still continue my training somehow?" I asked, almost begging.

"We can continue your Water, Fire, and Air, but not to large proportions. There's no rock to bend, and the bars are platinum, so Lin can't metalbend us out." Tenzin sighed.

"We'll have to wait until Iroh gets back… He's our only hope for now." Bolin pouted. A very familiar figure approaches our cell.

"Well, I see Korra is finally awake." Of course it was him.

"Now if you'll let me, I'll take her with me for some… Questions." He hesitated at the last part.

"Questions?" I said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Questions. Now come with me." He demanded. He unlocked the cell, and led me the way to the interrogation room. Or at least that's what I thought. The room was small and empty. He punches me right in between my eyes, and leaves me unconscious.

Once I wake up, I'm in a pitch black room, and the only source of light is a lantern swirling around in circles. Wait… This is all too familiar. Oh no… This is the tactic the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se used to brainwash their citizens… and. My nightmare is coming true!

"You are not the Avatar." He says soothingly.

"NO! I AM THE AVATAR AND I WILL STOP YOU!" I yell back.

"Calm down Korra. Let the light relax you." My eyes start to water. I am not letting them do this to me.

"No! Stop it now!"

"Bending is a myth… The Avatar is a myth. You are a myth."

"I will stop you! No matter what it takes!" I scream back.

"How are you going to do that if you don't exist?" I see the small shine of a knife from his robe.

"NO!" What happens next is unbelievable. Fire comes out of my mouth, the man barely manages to escape, but is still burned pretty bad. The lantern exploded in the process, and it looks like I burned down the door. Oops. Of course I was met with a whole bunch of guards. As I punched them, flames would come out of my fist, and they would all avoid me. I ran around, trying to find the room we were in, and I finally found it. I punch through the platinum, and melt it.

"C'mon guys, we're getting outta here!" I yelled. I punch through the wall of the cell, leading us outside. The problem? We're on the 4th floor.

"JUST JUMP! ONE, TWO, THREE!" We all grabbed each others hands and jumped. Tenzin thankfully airbent us safely to the ground, but security is already around us, and closing in.

"We can't run!" Mako yelled, even though we're all right next to each other.

"Who said we're going to run?" Lin looked at Bolin and smirked. The earth beneath us trembles, before we are simply gliding along the earth on a platform. We end up losing them, but we're far from Republic City. We were in a nice lush forest, in the outskirts of town.

"Well, it's time to start getting back to the island." Lin sighed, exhausted.

"We're not staying on the island. It's not safe." Tahno said.

"Then we'll pick up the kids and Pema, and we'll go somewhere else for the time being." Tenzin suggested.

"Well where exactly are we going to go?" Mako said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. You could tell Tenzin was taking a long time to think about the location.

"We-"

"No. I'm not running away." I say, fed up with everything that has happened.

"Korra are you crazy? We're not safe on that island!" Mako exclaims.

" I don't care. I'll master all the elements, and I'll show them who's boss." I crack my knuckles, and stand up. "I already got water down, and I'm starting to get the hang of fire. Just 2 more elements…"

"We can't risk another attack." Tenzin stated.

"Then… Let me master the elements here! Nobody's around. Then we can go back and kick some ass!"

"Watch your language Korra." Lin scoffed.

"Fine, but only your fire and earthbending. You seem to have the physical assets of bending down, so hopefully we won't be here for long. You will train all day. The rest of us will look for food." Tenzin sighed.

"Eh, I'm okay with that." I shrugged my shoulders. These will be some long days.

**A/N: Well, still got no idea where I'm going with this story. Uggggggggghhhhhh. Writer's block sucks. Like always, Reviews are welcome. C:**


	9. Element of Exhaustion

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I got some not so good news. I am going on hiatus (you can do that on here right?) for an unknown amount of time. I haven't been writing at ALL lately, and I've just been using my little safety cushion of extra chapters. Plus, I haven't been that inspired very lately, so I rather wait and post a kick ass chapter, then keep on writing with short not amazing chapters.** **If you really need to contact me, just PM me and I should get it. You can also ask me for my tumblr, but I'm not going to post that on here. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter (for a while)**

Chapter 9

Firebending, Earthbending, and Waterbending… I had mastered them so quickly. Well, at least got the hang of Earth and Fire. I guess you can say I'm pretty good at Waterbending now. Just a few more days… And I can start Airbending back at the island. After that, I guess you can say I can finally kick the government's ass.

"Korra! Are you even listening to me? You're just staring into space!"Mako yelled.

"Sorry!" I apologized, and quickly came to my senses.

"Well, sorry isn't going to do it. What did I just say?" He stated.

"Ummmm…"

"That's what I thought." He huffed. "Now start paying attention." Of course, I went back to going off into my own little world. How am I exactly going to defeat the government? I'm just one Avatar… One person that… Can kick your ass! Master of all 4 elements! And Martial Arts of course. Against some cops? This should be no biggie. Just then, I feel extreme heat near my face, and it singes my hair.

"MAKO YOU LITTLE SHIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying to get your attention since you keep on going off into space." He retorted.

"Well you didn't have to almost burn my face off!"

"I'm just trying to help you!" He yelled back, getting dangerously close to my face. "Maybe if you payed attention I wouldn't have to do that!"

"Well, I'm sorry I have so much on my mind. I'm not just the Avatar! I'm human too."

"Look Kor-"

"I don't want to hear it Mako." I say as I walk away. He grabs my arm.

"No, look I'm sorry. You're not the only one stressed out here. I just want this to all go well. So benders and non-benders can leave in peace… And benders won't be treated like such.. Animals." He hissed coldly at the last part.

"So we're both stressed out and just want to get this over with. Sounds like one thing we both have in common." I sighed taking a seat on a nearby log.

"Let's just continue with your training. It's the only thing we can do right now to speed up the process." The training is going well, and the sun is setting as time goes by. Mako's way of teaching was… different. More sparring and physical contact, unlike Tahno and waterbending. Well, Fire is the element of power.

"C'mon Korra get on your feet! Don't make me singe your hair again." He teased.

"I'm exhausted!" I say, out of breath.

"One more round, then you can rest."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

Once again, we walk to a little arena Lin and Bolin made out of rocks, so we wouldn't end up burning everything to the ground. We got into our positions, and stare into each others eyes for what seems to be an eternity. We both strike at the same exact moment. The heat is nice and warm, instead of extreme. Mako is punching huge balls of flames at me while I deflect them. If I keep this up this match will never end… But no worry, I always have a plan. He throws more flames, as I run and dodge, getting closer to him with each hit. He starts to back up against the corner, until I kick a wall of flames at him. He deflects the attack, but by the time he does, my fist is already at his throat.

"Well done Korra." He kicks my feet and I fall to the ground.

"Haha, very funny Mako." I grab his leg so he falls onto the floor. We just lay there laughing.

"Well then Korra, we'll continue training tomorrow." He brushed off his clothes, offering a hand to pick me off the floor. I grab his hand, and stand up, brushing the dust off of my clothes. Everyone was starting to come into the arena.

"Wait I thought we were sleeping outside.." I said.

"It's raining. So we're all just gonna sleep in here for a little." Bolin replies dropping firewood onto the floor. The ground starts shaking. Turns out Bolin and Lin are earthbending the arena underground so it doesn't seem so suspicious. Mako lights some of the wood on fire.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Mr. Firebender's been pushing me to the limit today." I announced.

"Good night." Lin earthbends a small platform that I assume is supposed to be my bed. I lay on the hard rock, as I close my eyes, and try to go to sleep.


	10. Everlasting Fear

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM HIATUS? THIS GIRL. Anyways, it's been about.. 2 months? So during that time, I have gotten into A LOT more fandoms, so expect more fanfics and maybe some crossovers. Even though I am off of hiatus, the updates will not be coming as frequently as they used to. I will update whenever I can, so maybe every 2 weeks or so? ~**

**But something is better than nothing right? I am also planning on writing a crossover (I don't know which shows yet though.) So keep an eye out for that. Also since I've been on Hiatus for so long, I've kinda... Forgot about what I was going to do with this story.. OTL**

**I also changed my pen name from tarepandasx3 to instrumental-alchemist. **

**Hopefully I'll get my act together and have some decent chapters for you guys. I am considering putting this story on hold and starting a new one though. - But I ope you enjoy this really short chapter. ^-^**

Chapter 10

"Oh Korra, how foolish are you? You can't run. We're watching you." A voice says eerily.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" I yelled back. An invisible hand smacks me right in my face.

"FOOL! You can't stop what is going to happen to you! You can't stop anything! You are just a half-baked Avatar! This is just the beginning!" The voice has a demonic tone to it. It was like many different voices were speaking simultaneously.

"Nobody is going to stop us!" The voice continues speaking. The light disappears, and the darkness consumes me whole. I scream, waking everyone up in the room.

"Korra, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tahno asked, obviously annoyed.

"I just keep on having nightmares." I replied, touching my forehead. It was warm, and dripping sweat.

"Well maybe you should learn how to stop screaming during them." He retorted.

"Give me a break! I'm pretty stressed out here!" I yelled back in his face.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to offend you." He says coolly.

"Someone must be on their time of the month." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say pretty boy?! I dare you to say it one more time." I hissed, making him look terrified.

"Nothing ma'am." He pleaded, putting his hands in front.

"That's what I thought." I looked back at him with a death glare.

"Well, since you woke us up so early, I guess we'll start looking for food." Tenzin sighed.

"Then I'll get Korra started with earthbending training! It'll be great!" Bolin exclaims, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Okay then, well let's get started." I crack my knuckles and my neck.

_Elsewhere_

"What do you mean they got away?!" A man slammed his hand on a desk, breaking it into half. The other man just stared in awe and fear.

"The- they overpowered the security." The other man hesitated, putting his hands over his hands over his head for protection.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CHI BLOCK THEM?!" The first man yelled, throwing a piece of the broken desk at the other, knocking him out.

"Ugh, idiots. It's so hard to find good lieutenants these days." The man sighed, putting his strange mask onto his face.

"Sir." Another man walked in, saluting the masked man.

"Please tell me you have good news, or you will end up like him." He hissed, pointing at what happened to the previous lieutenant, striking fear into the man's heart.

"Cabbage Corp. has sent us sources that while looking for building grounds for another factory on the outskirts of town, there was a strange building built out of rocks in the middle of the woods." He reported.

"Ahhhh, so that's where our young Avatar went. Have troops spy on them. Wait, no. Send in number 32. He's a great actor."

"Okay sir, I shall deliver the news immediately." The man saluted once again, and ran out the room.


End file.
